Staffel 2 Soundtracks
Auf dieser Seite werden alle Songs der zweiten Staffel von ''Shadowhunters'' aufgelistet. Staffel 1 Episode 01 - Schuldiges Blut * "Silent Running" - Hidden Citizens * "This Is The Hunt" - Ruelle * "Heart of the Darkness" - Sam Tinnesz * "Battle for Your Life" - The Rigs * "Only Human" - Robin Loxley & Wolfgang Black * "The Fright Before" - Geoff Zanelli * "Battlefield" - SVRCINA * "Want It All" - Boris Nonte, Gregg Lehrman & Keeley Bumford * "Far Beyond" - Dexter French, Darius Behdad & Huxley Ware * "Battling Go-Go Yubari In Downton L.A." - Edit * "Murmurs" - Sierra Deaton * "Buddha's Light" - Pierre Arrachart, Rudy Khan & Anton Nevski * "Certified Air Raid Material" - Edit * "Hey Believers" - Peter Bradley Adams * "Fire Riddim" - Edit Episode 02 - Tor zur Finsternis * "Bird" - Billie Marten * "Poison Chalice" - Scoreganics * "Battle Sirens" - Knife Party & Tom Morello * "Sitar Source" - Martin Gibson * "Save Me" - Majik * "Animal" - Janine The Machine Episode 03 - Der verlorene Parabatai * "Howl" - Junip * "I Don't Wanna Leave Ya" - Danica Dora * "Building a Wall" - Fort Frances Episode 04 - Tag des Zorns * "A World of Luxury" - APM Music * "Between the Wars" - Allman Brown Episode 05 - Staub und Schatten * "Metanoia" - Faux Tales * "Straight Shooter" - Skylar Grey * "Don't Forget About Me" - Cloves Episode 06 - Eiserne Schwestern * "Late Night Radio" - Outsider * "Echo Girl" - Dutch Party * "The Lifeboat" - Liam O'Donnell * "Standing on my Own" - Max Jury Episode 07 - Wie bist du gefallen * "Got It Bad" - Leisure * "Rattlesnake" - Wages * "Strange Stars" - Faces On Film * "27 Kids" - GRMLN * "All the Right Moves" - The Blah Blah Blahs * "Ever" - Tiny Deaths * "Brick & Mortar" - Extreme Music * "Faux" - Ed Tullett & Novo Amor Episode 08 - Die Liebe ist ein Teufel * "Joni" - Vahagni * "Fiesta Gitana" - David Savcic * "Andalusian Dream" - APM * "La Pri" - Vahagni * "Mascara" - Electo-Hijinx Orchestra * "Senorita Swing" - Series * "Blood Rose" - Birthday Episode 09 - Der Bluteid * "Forever" - Earth Dropwood * "Demented Clown" - Chris Hodges * "Why (Vinyl Remix)" - Verses * "In Time" - Talos Episode 10 - Beim ersten Morgengrauen * "Movement" - High Highs * "Sun Light" - N3XTST3P * "Rising, Rising" - Crywolf Episode 11 - Mea Maxima Culpa thumb|150px * "Area" - MagnusTheMagnus * "Patterns" - Jonathan Byron Belanger * "We're Lost" - Roscoe Williamson, Vincent McCreith & Louise MacNamara * "Here & Now" - Dresses * "Too Late" - Candace Sciarra Episode 12 - Du gehörst nicht dir thumb|150px * "Marathon" - Francis * "Another Love" - N. Lannon * "Love to Hate It" - Off Bloom * "Waves" - Dean Lewis Episode 13 - Jene mit Dämonenblut thumb|150px * "Rebel Babe" - Kingswood * "I'll Remember" - Emi Secrest * "Small Problems" - The Bulls * "Sleeptalking (Technocrat Remix)" - Evan Geesman * "Live on Love" - Rad Planet * "Fragile World" - Alberto Rosende * "Out of the Shadows" - Boris Nonte ft Keeley Bumford Episode 14 - Das Lichte Volk thumb|150px * "Nocturne No. 20 in C-Sharp Minor, Op. Posth. (feat. Dominic Sherwood)" - Shadowhunters Cast * "Under Attack" - Amy Stroup * "The Other Side" - Ruelle * "Hold Your Breath" - Ruelle * "Nocturne No. 20 in C-Sharp Minor, Op. Posth. (feat. Will Tudor) - Shadowhunters Cast Episode 15 - Ein Erinnerungsproblem thumb|150px * "Loud(y)" - Lewis Del Mar * "Love Surrounds You" - Ramsey * "Swag Queen" - Extreme * "Burn It Down (Vectronic Remix)" - SPC ECO * "Pipa 1" - Extreme Music Episode 16 - Tag der Sühne thumb|150px * "Four Walls (The Ballad of Perry Smith)" - Bastille * "Sparkling Velvet" - Mathieu Gerard Harlaut * "Anchor" - Novo Amor * "Upstairs Room" - Paul Cook & The Chronicles Episode 17 - Ein düsteres Spiegelbild thumb|150px * "Stronger (feat. Mr Gabiel)" - Proper Gentlemen * "I'd Really Like To Slow Down" - Brain Tan * "Pipa 2" - Cheng Yu * "Royal Blue" - Alberto Rosende Episode 18 - Erwacht, aufgestiegen oder für immer gefallen thumb|150px * "Wide Eyed" - Billy Lockett * "Where's My Love" - SYML * "Brave" - Riley Pearce Episode 19 - Sei gegrüßt und lebe Wohl thumb|150px * "Deep End" - Ruelle * "Time Frame" - Fractures * "Purple Bamboo" - Cheng Yu * "Unworthy" - Vancouver Sleep Clinic * "Recover" - Ruelle Episode 20 - Neben stillem Wasser thumb|150px * "Hurricane" - Fleurie * "Feed the Beast" - A R I Z O N A * "Ember - Katherine McNamara * "Magic" - Flor Kategorie:Soundtracks Kategorie:Shadowhunters